


Dear Lord

by SamanthaAquaMalfoy (LHorcrux)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the Stereotypical OC Things, Angst, Death, Depressing, Gen, Inferi, Inferius, Mentions of hell, Minor Character Death, OC, Poetry, The OC Names are Stereotypes, Tons of OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/SamanthaAquaMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When will you next read the thoughts of a sentient inferius?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Lord

Dear lord I don't want to stay

I want you to go away.

 

Mumma says we should be asleep

But I do not see any sheep.

 

You killed me with a bright green light

But I'm still awake this isn't right.

 

Sissy thinks what you did was nice

I say it came with a price.

 

We're walking when we should be dead

I've killed so much my eyes are red.

 

How is it that you cannot see?

That none of us want to be.

 

Mumma fell asleep incendio burn

When will it be my turn.

 

Sissy says Mumma went to hell

I do not care if we go there as well.

 

It's time to turn out the light

I know by now it should be night.

 

We lay in filthy waters

Mumma's gone it's just us daughters.

 

Crazy lady says "help comes with a third sight"

So we pray with all our might.

 

I think the lord loves his lady

Sissy says lord loving is kind of shady.

 

Sissy was correct

Lord killed her with a green light direct.

 

I'm tired of it all

In this big world what I know is small.

 

Suddenly I'm in a rage

I demand you let me out of my cage.

 

I don't get very far

I feel as if I've run over by a car.

 

You saw your employee's eyes are tired

Luckily I've now been fired.

 

Greetings from the underworld

I'll never again follow that evil lord.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional information:
> 
> The girl who's point of view you see from, is named Nette. Freakily, her older sister is named Marea (pronounced mare-REE-uh). So, if you put them in order from oldest to youngest... Marea-Nette. Seems like someone knew their daughters' futures (Marionette).
> 
> Their mother was named Onesima, a latin name meaning "is burdened", referring to her action naming her children Marea and Nette. This indicates that she was a legitimate seer. Also, gives a reason for Nette calling the lady who gives them advice crazy.
> 
> Onesima was killed during Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore's capturing of the fake horcrux locket. Marea and Nette were still underwater when Harry unleashed the incendio.


End file.
